


Home is Where the Junk is

by ProfessorGuyBlue



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Close Friendship, Everyone wants some of that, Fluff and Crack, I don't wanna, I have no idea what I'm doing, Junker Reader, Junkrat is like the annoying older brother, Multi, Overprotective Roadhog, Reader is just as crazy, Reader is really attractive, Reader isn't allowed to date, Roadhog and Junkrat wont allow it, Suggestive Themes, This needs to be longer, but - Freeform, like damn, nongendered reader, y'all like family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 15:22:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7177199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProfessorGuyBlue/pseuds/ProfessorGuyBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There needs to be more Overwatch/Reader's<br/>I demand it</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home is Where the Junk is

**Author's Note:**

> For those who don't know; The Junkers is a group of cutthroat, lawless survivors living in the irradiated Outback of Australia. They are the only known group of humans living in the area, and they make their living by scavenging parts from the land, most of which comprise the remains of the detonated fusion core and its facility. -Overwatch Wiki

"Put me down!" You flailed your arms widely in a poor attempted to get free, weak punches having no effect on the larger man who had weightlessly tossed you over his shoulder as if you were a bag of potatoes. His arm strong enough to keep you in place though he only needed to use his hand to hold you down, being such a large and intimidating guy. Well, he was intimidating to most, but an annoyance to you almost all of the time. You kicked you legs and wiggled around, trying anything to loosen this iron grip on you.

"Roadhog! I swear if you don't put me down-oof!" Being dropped onto the ground, the sharp pain in your bum wasn't left unnoticed as you rubbed your tailbone, pouting like a child who was denied their favorite candy. In this case you were so rudely pulled away from one of the teammates all because you started to flirt with them. It didn't matter who it was, it's that fact you were flirting that bothered the larger man.

"C'mon! It's not like I was asking to get down and dirty in front of anyone. I mean, not that I would mind doing that, but that's beside the point!" You frowned, pulling up your loose trousers and they began slide down your waist, barley revealing the clean skin of your hips. Junkrat was giggling beside you, his hand covering his mouth as he found your frustration to be asmusing. Roadhog simply crossed his arms, a sign that you had no word in this. No was no and that made you angry. Who does he think he is? Your dad?

"Jeez Roady, I'm fully grown. A little frisk'n never hurt anyone." You tried to convince him, sounding maybe a little too hopeful in your words. Hearing a sudden burst of loud giggles from the other, taller Junker you turned right around, putting your hands on your hips with a childish pout, sticking your lower lip out and puffed your cheeks. It only helped to make Junkrat laugh even harder, almost falling over he had to lean against Roadhog in his fit of giggles and snorts. There was no way you could be intimating if you looked so cute when angry. You almost looked like an angry baby chipmunk.

"At least I can get a date without blowing something up." You retorted, stomping your foot. There were a few other chuckles from the other team mates who watched from the sidelines, having to agree with you on that. As charming Junkrat was, it was still hard for him to get a date as easily as you could, even Roadhog had to chuckle at your point. It sounded more like distant thunder and Junkrat did not take well to your little mock. He pouted himself, scrunching up his nose and narrowed his eyes. Oohoho, he was going make you regret saying that.

Acting swiftly, Junkrat grabbed at the legs of your trousers and pulled, sending the already loosened fabric around your ankels and exposing the shockly clean skin of your hips, thighs, and legs. Any nearby Overwatch member's jaws dropped at the sight. Good lord you were the cleanest Junker they've ever seen. Thank goodness you had remembered to wear underwear today or this would've been a whole different story. You exclaimed in panic, using your hands to try and cover the shame of your polka dotted undies.

Junkrat dodged as you tried to grow a small bomb his way, tripping over your trousers in the process. The thiner Australian fell into heavy laughter at your predicament. You pounded your fists into the ground, muttering death threats and curses into the dirt, hoping Mother Earth may hear and act out your revenge. 

"I'm going to kill you." Junkrat yelped as you tried to jump at him, puling your trousers back up and holding them up with both of your hands. For a guy with one leg he was fast. Junkrat jumped onto Roadhog, clinging to his back as you climbed onto the larger man's belly and tried to reach for Junkrat. It looked like two children throwing a fit while climbing a mountain. Junkrat pulled at your hair while you had an iron like grip attached to his fake leg, both of you whining and yelling.

It took about three minutes of the constant bickering before Roadhog had enough, pulling the two of you off of himself and held you far apart, not that it mattered. It didn't stop the yelling and childish whines, both of you claiming to be the innocent one. That all came to a sudden stop when Roadhog had collided to the two of you together, hitting your heads off of the other and dropped you onto the ground. He was not paid enough for this. You held your head and childishly kicked your legs at the pain while Junkrat just rolled around the dirt while groaning.

"Roady you jerk." Painful tears gathered in the corner of your eyes. That hurt! Junkrat stopped rolling when he bumped into you, chest bumping the side your leg. Instead of kicking him away, you just laid on him. Still whining about your headache while you both just curled around each other. Roadhog just sighed and shook his head. How you two survived a battle and still find time for bickering was beyond him.

"I hate you." You muttered, the pain slowly fading away but you made no attempt to remove yourself from Junkrat, way to comfortable and he made no attempt to move you either, just laid there spread out like a starfish in the dirt. He lazy waved his hand dismissively before letting it fall onto you head, awkwardly patting you twice.

"So..." Junkrat scratched the side of his chin, a grin plastered on his face. That wasn't never a good sign and you glared at him, silently telling not to say anything stupid. It only worked in widening his grin.

"Polkas dots huh?"

You...you're going to kill him.


End file.
